Vítima do meu Amor
by Musa-sama
Summary: Hinata, esse era o seu nome. Naruto, esse era o nome do seu namorado. Como tudo aquilo havia terminado daquele jeito? E quando saberia as respostas para as suas perguntas? A dor era profunda, mas não saber o futuro era o que mais a atormentava.


**Notas da Autora**

Naruto não me pertence nem os lugares citados na fic.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo Único - Vítima do Meu Amor**

Talvez não fosse pra dar certo, aquele último ano, entre tantos trancos e barrancos, como poderia ter gostado tanto? Mas ela amou, amou cada momento em que estava com ele, adorava o jeito como ele sorria preguiçosamente ao olhar algum filme, mesmo que não pudesse estar sentada ao lado dele, poder vê-lo sorrir daquele modo, mesmo que de longe, era a melhor coisa do mundo.  
Como havia chegado aquele momento de depressão em que se encontrava? Sabia que não possuía o melhor namorado do mundo, ficara até em dúvida se devia namorar com ele ou não, afinal ele era muito saidinho para o jeito tímido que eu possuía.

Era uma mulher diferente das suas amigas, parecida por fora, diferente por dentro. Fazia quase um ano. Havia finalmente entrado na universidade e estava conhecendo pessoas incríveis, todas tão diferentes e com jeitos de pensar inovadores. Admirada com tudo aquilo se deixou envolver pelo clima, convidada por sorrisos tão radiantes, entrou naquela atmosfera de felicidade, bebeu como eles e dançou iluminada por luzes vibrantes que pareciam deixar a sua vida tomada por energia e movimento.

Embriagada não pela bebida, mas por estar tão conectada e próxima a outros, deixou-se levar e nem percebeu quando ele chegou atrás de si, bebendo como ela e dançando totalmente sob o controle de suas emoções, lhe ofereceu a cerveja o qual aceitou prontamente, um amigo a mais para conhecer naquele novo mundo.  
Nunca fora o tipo de mulher que ficava com um desconhecido numa festa, não gostava disso, prezava demais os seus sentimentos para deixá-los de lado daquela forma e se entregar a uma emoção passageira, mas não foi isso que aconteceu aquela noite.

Não sabia como ou porquê, mas quando o sol estava quase raiando, tentando aquecer os corpos frio do inverno, eu já estava derretida entre os braços daquele loiro desconhecido. Não lembrava de já tê-lo visto e no fim de tudo escutou aquela frase tão comum que as suas amigas gritavam de excitação quando era dito em uma "ficada" dessas.

- Gostei de ter ficado com você, vamos nos ver amanhã na praça?

Talvez para outra pessoa aquilo era um bom sinal, mas naquela noite eu só queria esquecer o modo como os meus sentimentos foram jogados ao vento por causa de simples beijos, já havia beijado antes, mas beijar daquele modo e ter gostado tão intensamente era vergonhoso, talvez não vergonhoso, mas era algo que não se repetiria. Murmurou palavras sem sentido e se despediu do rapaz, voltou para casa sozinha, seus amigos Sasuke e Sakura haviam ido na frente e os outros se perderam no meio da noite.  
Depois daquilo descobriu que o rapaz Uzumaki Naruto era o seu colega de turma, nunca havia notado até aquele momento, o loiro de olhos azulados não era bonito, mas parecia chamar atenção por qualquer lugar que fosse. Como nunca havia o notado? Não se falavam na aula, era como se tudo nunca tivesse acontecido, as vezes pensava que tudo não passava de um sonho, mas as suas amigas lembravam-na que realmente havia acontecido, afinal tinha testemunhas.

Nas semanas seguintes, estava decidida há nunca mais ficar com ele ou nenhum outro garoto que não soubesse nem ao menos o nome, bêbada ou não pretendi a cumprir. Mas conseguiu quebrar essa promessa no fim de semana, novamente com o loiro dos seus pesadelos.  
Era um fim de semana qualquer no bar do Gijo, estava lá para assistir a apresentação de um amigo muito querido, Haku que iria cantar algumas músicas brasileiras, naquela noite junto com ele tocaram também Temari, que cantava muito bem e quem tocou o violão foi Kakashi-san, não conhecia nenhum deles, mas havia adorado o show, o que não podia dizer que gostou foi o que aconteceu logo no inicio. Ele, Uzumaki Naruto veio falar com ela. Estava sentada e ele parou a sua frente, sem lhe dar chance de fugir, como desejava sumir naquele momento. Estava decidida a dizer não, porém não conseguiria fazer isso na frente de todos e realmente não fez.

- Gostei muito de termos ficado, eu quero continuar contigo - Eu pensei em um modo de escapar e mesmo ele não parecendo que ia prendê-la, não conseguiu fugir.

Depois de tanto tempo, não lembro exatamente o que disse, devo ter desconversado, mas no fim acabamos nos beijando novamente, não sentia emoções tão intensas, não parecia que estava nas nuvens ou coisas do tipo. Mas depois daquilo tornou-se quase um vicio, todos os finais de semana, eles se encontravam, não era programado, ambos estavam nas mesmas festas, nos mesmos bares e como ambos eram universitários, os amigos se tornaram os mesmos.

Em algum momento daquela confusão ele ficou sem casa e foi morar com o Haku e Sasuke. Tanto Haku como Sasuke eram grandes amigos para mim, já havia dormido inúmeras vezes na casa deles e sempre era convidada pra olhar filme lá, mas depois de ter que o Naruto todas as noites naquela casa, tornou-se natural estar com ele, quando estavam sozinhos ficavam e esquecera completamente que não queria ter estado com o loiro no começo. Quanta bobagem não?

Saíam juntos, sempre com outros amigos, não andavam de mãos dadas ou coisas de namorados, mas a noite sempre terminava aos beijos com Naruto. Não lembrava exatamente como, mas ele foi morar com ela, mesmo assim não tinham contato muito grande, alguns amassos, beijos e momentos desse tipo. Ela não tentava nada, morava com outras pessoas, não gostaria de fazê-los passar qualquer constrangimento, porém o Naruto era um mistério, não sabia porque ele não tentava nada.

Aos poucos começou a perceber que sentia algo muito incomodo quando o via conversar com outras garotas, ciúmes, sentia ciúmes do rapaz que era só um rolo, já havia sido pedida em namoro algumas vezes, mas estava com medo, todos sabiam que o Uzumaki era festeiro e quando bebia se tornava irritante, ainda assim o seu sentimento por ele em algum momento havia se tornado intenso. Devia fazer uns cinco meses que estava naquela situação, quando era pedida em namoro sempre enrolara e agora ele não falava mais sobre isso.

Os seus amigos estavam promovendo uma festa naquele sábado e mesmo tendo que trabalhar no domingo de manhã em um evento, fez questão de ir conferir a festa, se sentia um pouco mal porque andava se sentindo meio ignorada naquela última semana, não que estivesse brava com o loiro, ele sempre se afastava quando estava com problemas no trabalho, devia ser difícil trabalhar e estudar, então preferia deixar ele se acalmar e dar espaço para que pudesse esperar o momento certo de conversar.

Estava dançando com uma conhecida, não podia dizer que era amiga, ironia a parte ou não, a garota se chamava Miharu e era uma ex-ficante de Naruto, mas ficar era ficar. Tentava então evitar de ficar com ciumes, mas não importava, até nos dias de hoje, não consigo evitar de comparar-me com a solta e divertida ruiva e pensar que ela talvez seja melhor do que eu. Mas isso não convém a história.  
De qualquer forma, aquele dia eu estava ignorando o Naruto, a mágoa de ter sido deixada de lado fervendo dentro de mim, a raiva toda sendo exprimida através da dança, a única coisa que eu podia fazer naquele dia, não tinha muito dinheiro para poder beber mesmo. Porém, Tenten, a sua melhor amiga lá, apareceu para importuná-la.

- Hina, o Naruto quer falar contigo, eu acho que é serio.

- Não quero, ele que venha até mim. - Mas sabia que se ele viesse se esconderia no banheiro e foi exatamente isso que fez quando Tenten continuou a insistir. Estava nervosa, sentia como se fosse ser rejeitada qualquer momento, talvez aquele tempo a ignorando tenha sido para pensar em como terminarmos. Mas terminar o quê? Nem namorávamos...

No fim, foi inevitável ir ao seu encontro, Tenten não a deixaria em paz e ele ficaria muito bravo se o deixasse esperando. Foram até o estacionamento vazio, onde só tinha o Orochimaru de História voltando, o cheiro lá estava forte, deixando claro o que ele estava fazendo.

Conversamos durante um tempo e ele deixou claro a situação, segunda-feira ele estaria indo para uma viagem do curso, como eu pretendia trabalhar, não poderia ir junto. Eu precisava me decidir se queria namorar com ele ou não e se a resposta fosse não, ele deixou bem claro que não gostaria de ficar tanto tempo ser ter ficado com outras, coisa que de acordo com ele, ele muito bem poderia ter feito, já que eu não me decidia. Esse fato, mesmo que seja verdade, havia me magoado e ante a ideia de perdê-lo, eu sabia que precisava aceitar o pedido de namoro. O meu medo sempre foi, será que daria certo?  
Antes dele partir, na tarde de segunda-feira, ajudando-o a levar as suas coisas para o ônibus, eu mesmo enrolada, acabei por falar.

- Hmm, Naruto, você quer saber a minha resposta agora ou na volta?

- Sobre o quê? - Ele devia saber sobre o que eu estava falando, mesmo assim me fazia dizer.

- Sobre o pedido de namoro.

- Pra mim tanto faz. - Custava ele dizer sim?

- Pra mim também, então você quer saber ou não?

- Okay, pode falar. - Ele parou e me encarou, fiquei meio sem reação, mas acabei por dizer.

- Eu quero namorar contigo.

- Okay. - E continuamos a caminhar, encontramos o resto do pessoal, o Haku feliz perguntou se eu também iria, mas sorri e disse que só vim ajudar a trazer as malas.

Não lembro exatamente se nos beijamos naquele momento, mas acho que não, eu fui até a casa na esquina me despedir da Tenten e dos outros, onde eles esperavam o ônibus. O pensamento inocente achando que Naruto desceria para se despedir melhor de mim. Mas ele não desceu, começou a chover. Parece coisa de cinema não? Mas aconteceu, uma chuva fraca, todos entraram correndo no ônibus, ajudei a colocar alguns colchões e no fim todos se foram.

Despedi-me do Kankurou e do Gaara que ficaram, eles entraram para dentro de casa. Caminhei até a esquina e fiquei olhando o ônibus partir até este dobrar a esquina. Rapidamente as minhas lágrimas se juntaram a chuva fina, um vizinho da frente me encarou, cheguei a pensar se ele se aproximaria para perguntar se estava bem, mas ele não o fez.

Mandei uma mensagem para Tenten desejando diversão e deixando claro que cuidaria dos problemas que ela tinha que resolver com uns professores, era a minha melhor amiga, era a única coisa que podia fazer, mandei também uma mensagem para ele, dizendo para ele se divertir e que sentia saudades, mas nenhum dos dois me respondeu.  
Chorei tanto aquela noite, todos que moravam comigo tanto o Naruto quanto o Kakashi, que vieram morar com ela na mesma época haviam viajado juntos e ela estava sozinha naquela casa com os três filhotes, estava tão triste que deu a eles os nomes dos seus personagens favoritos ou os que mais pareciam com eles, Mio, Ryouhei e Sachiko.  
Durante o dia era forte, não gostava de se mostrar fraca perante os outros, mas sempre andava com um cachecol das cores do brasil, era época da copa afinal, mas esse não era o motivo, era inverno e aquele era o cachecol dele, tinha o cheiro dele e como ele havia levado a sua toca sem permissão, roubara aquele pequeno adereço para poder lembrar dele. Dormia com ele, andava com ele, era um código secreto pra dizer que sempre estaria com ele, mesmo que só ela entendesse.

O ônibus da viagem voltou duas semanas depois, Kakashi voltou, mas ele não, aproveitou para visitar a família, naquele meio tempo longe, ele nunca ligara ou mandara alguma mensagem, era como se ela não existisse pra ele, mesmo que ele sempre estivesse lá com ela.  
Kakashi lhe disse que ele devia voltar pelo dia 21, eles voltaram pelo dia 18, esperou ansiosa aquele dia, e finalmente chegou, sem a presença do Naruto, ele chegou apenas dois dias depois. Estava no quarto quando ouvi a porta abrir, não fui ao seu encontro, meu coração estava solitário, havia me acostumado a solidão, mesmo que internamente desejasse saber porque ele não a procurou.

O Uzumaki foi até o seu quarto, perguntou se ela realmente queria ficar com ele e eu concordei, nos beijamos e parecia que finalmente havia chegado a um final feliz. Mas aquilo era só o começo, o meu coração estava magoado e as cicatrizes ardiam cada momento mais.  
Durante os últimos meses de setembro e naquele inicio de outubro, eles comentavam felizes sobre as férias, falavam como beberam, dançaram, como era o lugar e como eram as mulheres, percebeu que ele havia ficado com outras, pelo modo como ele conversava, até ouviu ele falar a ela sobre uma delas. Fingia não se importar, mas percebeu que ela fora a única que sentiu falta de alguém. Passou a marcar o inicio do namoro a partir do dia que ele voltou e não de quando havia aceito, pois não queria começar um relacionamento sendo traída. Imaturidade, havia acontecido de qualquer forma.

Agora nós éramos namorados, ainda não andávamos de mãos dadas e apenas os amigos sabiam, não saía por aí falando que era namorada dele e ninguém perguntava e acho que acontecia o mesmo com ele. Talvez fossemos um casal discreto, saíamos juntos para festas e voltávamos juntos. Ele até me apresentou como namorada dele no dia do meu aniversário para uns garotos da cidade que eu não conhecia e os fez me dizerem parabéns e me abraçar, fiquei envergonhada, mas muito feliz.  
Parecia um final feliz, ele sempre falou pra mim que não me amava e por isso nunca confessei o meu amor, mas ele dizia que gostava de mim e em uma das noites bêbado enquanto eu discutia com ele o fato de não querer voltar para casa de táxi ele me fez sentar em frente a locadora Hollywood e disse que realmente estava gostando de mim de verdade e se acostumando ao meu jeito de ser. Mesmo que não fosse muito, meu coração se encheu de felicidade, estava tão exuberante, mesmo vindo de um bêbado que voltei para casa mais leve.

Tivemos alguns problemas no relacionamento, ele reclamava do fato de eu ser muito antissocial e me confessou que estava pensando em terminar, disse que alguns dos motivos era por causa dele mesmo, eu era muito ruim para conversar essas coisas, envolviam sentimentos e nunca fui muito de falar, acabava ficando nervosa e estragando tudo,, mas eu esforcei, tornei-me um pouco mais comunicativa e tentei cuidar um pouco mais de mim, tudo para tê-lo ao meu lado, assim continuamos firmes e fortes ao meu ver.  
Durante o passeio de final de semestre, eu viajei sozinha com a turma e o loiro ficou em casa porque estava sem dinheiro e com muito trabalho para fazer, eu tentei convencê-lo, mas ele falou que precisava ficar pra terminar os trabalhos. Foi um fim de semana divertido, senti muita falta dele, percebi o quanto me apeguei aquele que podia dizer que era o meu namorado e quando Ino e o Kiba me perguntaram se eu estava mesmo com o Naruto, eu confirmei feliz, podia dizer que agora alguém além dos meus amigos íntimos estava sabendo que eu estava namorando com uma pessoa que me deixava alegre.

Dezembro chegou impreterivelmente, havia passado tantas coisas naquele ano, haviam viajado juntos, morado juntos, brigado e se reconciliado sem nunca terminar realmente, sentiria falta deles nas férias e o seu coração estava apertado com medo de terminarem por causa da distância.  
No dia anterior a partida do Uzumaki, nós decidimos sair mesmo que ambos tivéssemos aula na manhã seguinte, era a festa da turma, alguns não foram, mas ela havia sido muito divertida, quando terminamos junto com Ino, Chouji e o Asuma fomos até um bar jogar sinuca, encontramos o Sasuke, Miharu e Haku também por lá. Fiquei um tempo sentada vendo-os jogar, não tinha confiança de jogar na frente do Naruto, queria mostrar qualidades boas e era muito ruim jogando sinuca. Até que o Sasuke-kun me convidou para completar a mesa deles. Aceitei, foi legal confesso, esqueci totalmente o meu medo e apenas joguei. Ino foi embora, tínhamos apresentação final naquele sábado e já era três da manhã, mas eu não iria embora sem o Naruto.

Falando nele, em determinado momento ele falou que iria com Chouji e Asuma avisar a esposa dele que estavam no bar para ela não se preocupar. Haku havia sumido há um tempo e ficamos apenas Sasuke, Miharu e jogando sinuca, obviamente perdi e estava ficando preocupada com o loiro, já era 4 horas e como o bar estava quase fechando, saímos.  
Sasuke comprou um coquetel e ele e a ruiva ficaram bebendo, não queria beber estava triste e preocupada, quando estava totalmente magoada por ter sido deixada de lado, comecei a esconder isso em raiva, comecei a reclamar que ele estava com o meu celular e que não poderia acordar senão o tivesse comigo, que já estava ficando tarde, essas coisas. Mas sabia que não era só esse o problema.

- Quer ir procurá-lo? Ele pode estar no Imperium Pont? - Miharu quem perguntou. O bar que estávamos já havia fechado e devia ser quase 5 horas.

- Eu disse que não queria ir lá, não acredito que ele tenha ido me procurar lá.

Mas fomos até lá e o encontramos, ele me devolveu as coisas, o celular e a identidade, mas estava tão bêbado que deu um aperto no coração. O loiro disse que nos procurou, porém o bar estava fechado e pensou que estivéssemos lá dentro, comentou que encontrara uma colega nossa e ela disse que nos viu.  
Aquela noite eu chorei, mas não nos ombros do Uzumaki, mas do Uchiha, não consegui evitar, não sabia dizer o que doía tanto, se era a falta de preocupação dele em me procurar ou de se cuidar. Fiquei pensando, porque quando ele percebeu que ninguém estava lá, não foi atrás de nós? E se ele foi até o bar, como não o vimos da porta da Igreja? Até hoje eu não sei as respostas, o resto do tempo, Sasuke e Miharu tentaram acalmá-lo, eu fiquei no meu canto quieta e senti vontade de rir de amargura quando ouvi a garota dizer para o Naruto ir falar comigo, dizendo que eu estava mal, ele me viu chorar e não fez nada. Voltei para casa, mas na frente deles, passei pela Hollywood e o coração se contorceu, talvez aquilo fosse realmente papo de bêbado.

No fim cheguei em casa as sete, dormi até as oito, tomei banho e voltei para a realidade, não que tivesse fugido dela, esta era cruel demais e estava muito próxima. Apresentei os seminários e continuei me fazendo de forte, mesmo que até o Zabuza-sensei tenha dito que eu estava com uma cara péssima por não ter dormido e só chorado.  
Contudo naquele dia quando ele foi embora, nada foi dito, em silêncio nos despedimos, ele falou como se fosse um bom amigo, e mesmo o taxista, vizinho nosso sabendo do namoro, eu percebi na hora que ele não pretendia me beijar.

Em um impulso, puxei o seu braço e o beijei, murmurando um simples "Se cuida!", ele confirmou e saiu, olhei para o chão, um cachorro da rua estava aos meus pés, não lembro exatamente quem, mas ele foi o meu amigo naquele momento, voltei para casa chorando. Estava novamente sozinha, Kakashi já havia deixado aquela casa, abandonado a universidade e a garota que morava conosco, Kurenai também já havia viajado.

Aquela semana foi horrível, ele também não respondeu a minha mensagem de desculpas, falei que só fiquei brava porque queria ter passado o meu último dia com ele, mas não foi o suficiente pra merecer uma resposta e eu não tentei insistir, não gostava de ser rejeitada ou ignorada, e era esse o sentimento que eu tinha quando via o celular sem resposta.

Nunca soube se ele chegou bem, todavia se houvesse alguma noticia ruim, chegaria logo com certeza. Queria fugir daquela realidade e quando Tenten me convidou para irmos embora no mesmo ônibus, mesmo que morássemos em cidades diferentes, não exitei em aceitar.  
Larguei tudo que estava fazendo e fui me encontrar com a única pessoa que sabia o quanto estava sofrendo, afinal eu não era a única. Durante toda a semana nós vimos nossos amigos partirem rumo a casa de seus pais, sabendo que alguns nunca mais veríamos, porque largariam a faculdade que estavam fazendo, aquilo era muito triste e deve ter sido muito doloroso para Tenten ver o seu namorado partir, assim como foi pra mim. Não posso deixar de pensar que o Neji vai ser melhor namorado do que o Naruto jamais será. Mas acho que é só amargura da minha parte não?

De qualquer forma, compramos as passagens, ela foi para a sua casa arrumar as suas coisas e eu corri para a minha, já havia me despedido da Ino no caminho e ela era uma das poucas que precisava me despedir, liguei para o Sasuke e o Haku, para saber se eles poderiam cuidar da Mio, tanto Ryouhei quanto a Sachiko já haviam morrido, a Sachiko depois que foi adotada e o Ryouhei por alguma doença que não conseguimos curar. A Mio também estava ruim, porém não queria que ela ficasse sozinha.  
Sasuke prometeu buscá-la, enquanto isso limpei a casa, arrumei minhas malas para estar tudo pronto no mesmo dia as 23, em menos de 3 horas deixei a casa brilhando o máximo possível. Porém o Uchiha não apareceu, eu precisava sair e para ter certeza que a minha filhotinha estivesse bem, deixei a chave com o Gaara e pedi para ele passar ao Uchiha o recado. Mesmo assim , fiz questão de ligar para o garoto e avisar que era pra pegar a chave no Gaara e buscar a Mio. Tudo estava pronto, exceto o meu coração que doía de ter que partir de um lugar com tantas lembranças.

Tenten e eu pegamos o ônibus, Gaara e Kankurou sendo os únicos que estavam para se despedir até Temari já havia abandonado a faculdade. Depois disso tive poucos contatos com os outros que considero tanto os meus amigos. Conversamos algumas vezes por mensagens, eu até mandei algumas mensagens para o Naruto avisando que ele perderia a chance de fazer a recuperação do sensei por internet e poderia rodar, contudo ele não me respondeu.  
Não sei se recebeu ou não, mas a ardência em meu peito, os olhos lacrimejantes e a garganta doendo não são bons sinais, toda vez que me lembro do meu namorado, sinto vontade de chorar. Não sei se estou namorando, se estou sofrendo com motivos ou sou apenas uma boba que deu o azar de amar o cara errado.  
Hoje é o seu aniversário, impossível esquecer e mesmo não lembrando nem no dia anterior ao abrir os olhos essa manhã essa realidade me veio à tona. Vinte e Cinco de Janeiro de 2011. Estou jogada em minha cama, abraçada ao meu cachorrinho de pelúcia chamado Akamaru, pensando qual foi o momento da minha vida em que errei, se foi quando deixei de dizer Não a primeira vez ou quando disse Sim depois de tantas vezes enrolando.  
Daqui um mês voltarei à universidade, mas isso não importa, ele comentou que só voltaria em abril mesmo. Até lá, ficarei sem saber o que fazer e mesmo que me recuse a acreditar que não sou mais a sua namorada, até vê-los frente a frente, encarar aqueles belos olhos azulados, não terei como saber. Porque a cada lágrima que deixa os meus olhos nos momentos inoportunos, trazem o fato do meu sentimento por você ainda não ter acabado, eu ser continuo sendo uma vítima do meu amor.  


* * *

**Notas Finais:**

Yo o/  
Fanfiction feita em base da minha vida depressiva, espero que comentem e ponham opinião de vocês -q

Talvez tenha alguns erros, não tive vontade de revisá-la.

Bejokas ;*  
Musa-sama


End file.
